


Mobius Double Reacharound

by DoubleOhAlly (orphan_account), ForeverATaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoubleOhAlly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverATaurus/pseuds/ForeverATaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a girl named Nina Egbert as she plays a game with her friends and gets trolled by an annoying boy who types in caps and claims to be from another planet. AKA: Pre-scratch (???) about all the guardians as the kids, and ancestors as the troll kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobius Double Reacharound

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys yes this. It won't be mirrored as fast as on the forums and the fandadventures site so.... http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?41589-Mobius-Double-Reacharound the forum if you want to leave us an arrow  
> and http://nixshadow.com/mspfa/?adv=402 for easy reading.

> Mobius Double Reacharound

A young girl stands in her bedroom, it just so happens that today is this young ladies birthday. Even though it was thirteen years ago she was given life it is only today she will be given a name (only not really shes always had a name). What is this young darlings name?

 

> Enter Name

Your name is NINA EGBERT. You have a variety of interests which include BAKING, your father has repeatedly tried to get you to stop but you will never stop! Viva la resistance! You sometimes watch terrible movies with your DAD even though you think they are a little BORING. Sometimes you wonder if your dad is really your mom. Among other things you like PRANKING which is something you do share in common with your dad.

 

> Dad?

Yes Dad. Your dads name is JOHN EGBERT and he owns a pranking store down the road.

 

>Okay, continue on with introduction.

You like to talk to your FRIENDS all of which live somewhere other than HERE, this makes you sad. You also like to play games sometimes. What will you do?

 

> Meow like a cat and throw your computer out the window.

You would never do that! Then you couldn't talk to your sister from another mister! Yes, you're aware that is really lame to say. Anyway, you couldn't even if you wanted to! You haven't retrieved your ARMS yet.

 

> Retrieve arms from closet.

You go over and get your ARMS from your closet. Man these things are great....you could just attach them and have your real arms in your shirt and then shake somebodys hand and then they would fall off....Oh.

 

> Oh?

You've already done that today!! You quickly discard the arms and they float away like paper, odd. An obnoxious noise is coming from your computer. It seems one of your chums is pestering you. For now you decide to wait a minute before answering and look through your closets contents.

 

>Examine contents of closet.

Deep within the realms of your closet you know there are (1) pair of fake arms (or there use to be anyway), (2) boxes of DUNCAN HINES BROWNIE MIX, (1) broken WHISK, and (1) copy of COLONEL SASSACRE'S DAUNTING TEXT OF MAGICAL FRIVOLITY AND PRACTICAL JAPERY.

 

>Captchalouge everything, everything.

Why would you captchalouge everything? You doubt any of this is going to be useful anytime soon, there isn't enough time to read Colonel Sassacre, and you won't be baking today. You also decided not to use your arms today, and your WHISK is broken. Jeez, you're not your dad! Your dad also still uses STACK data structure like a weirdo.

 

> Ponder on fetch modus.

You use the RECIPE fetch modus. This modus makes you remember the ingredients to a recipe such as brownies or cookies. All items are filed under one of them and you must remember the ingredients to retrieve your items. Your item is displayed as the baking goods the recipe is for, so you also have to remember what it's filed under. You think this is somewhat similar to your SISTERS fetch modus. Only hers is more dysfunctional, she would deny this.

 

> Check to see who is pestering you.

It is your SISTER from another MISTER only not because you have a dad and she has a mom and anyway, this is stupid.

 

> Answer her!

 

 

\--alcoholicAdolescence [AA]  began pestering prankingMaster [PM]  \--

  
AA: Hey.  
AA: Happy birthday, Nanna.  
  
PM: oh hi!!  
PM: why does everyone call me that : (  
  
AA: I'm not quite sure.  
AA: It just kind of stuck after a while.  
  
PM: oh yeah good point  
PM: oh thanks!  
PM: for birthday wishes  
  
AA: Of course.  
  
PM: hehehe!  
PM: if I  
PM: maybe went downstairs  
PM: and checked my mail  
PM: would I mysterously have a package there  
  
AA: Yes, in fact you would.  
AA: I think you would even, have more then one.  
  
PM: o: more than one  
PM: gee Im popular  
  
AA: Oh also.  
AA: Did you ever get the Sburb Beta disk?  
  
PM: oh uh I havent checked! but I guess ill go do that now  
  
AA: Okay, I will talk to you later then.  


 

> ==>

  


  
You decide to check your MAIL even if that makes you at risk for another of your dads attempts at converting you against cake, or you would if there wasn't another chum pestering you. Well you guess you'll talk to him later. It's probably just 'bro' trolling you anyway.  


 

  
>   
  
Go downstairs, do it quickly!

  


You scurry downstairs at the speed of light! Suddenly you remember a part from your friends, brothers comic.

 

>   
Ignore the warning girl, run faster!

  


 

You ignore the warning and run faster. In a shocking turn of events you fall down the stairs, you were warned about the stairs sis, he told you chick.

 

>   
Nina: get back up.

  


You get back up and continue on your JOURNEY, you almost make it away without a STRIFE, however your dad is just sitting there watching Con Air and messing around with his Sylladex which includes captchalouging everything in sight. He is also wearing a 'clever' disguise; this is cause for STRIFE.

 

>   
STRIFE!!

  


  


 

> 

Aggrieve!

  


You can't aggrieve! You have not allocated your strife specibus yet!

 

>   
Abjure!

  


Your dad attacks with Guardian Rubric: Foolish Brand! He attacks you with a blow up hammer, its horror squeaks against your head.

 

>   
Abscond to the outside!

  


Your quickly ABSCOND; you had not thought this out well enough. You also snag his phone off the table on your way out.

 

>   
Observe surrondings.

  


You are surrounded by remnants of your childhood from your swing set to your slide. Though you are only thirteen you feel as if though today your childhood will cease to exist. How very strange....

 

>   
Check the mail.

  


You discard that silly thought because you are still a kid! You never want to grow up! You hurry over and check your mail box to find your package is still there and your DAD hasn't taken them. Also you got your SBURB beta disk. You thought there were supposed to be two disks though? Oh well.

 

>   
Realize how lucky you are your dad doesn't get your mail.

  
  


Yeah! I mean what if he had taken it, then you would have had to strife again and you might have done something like smash them in between two cakes. Then you'd have to fight with your Sylladex to get them out and it would have taken 70 pages to get your present open!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
